


Love is Safety

by ranguvar82



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: Written for the LOVE IS challenge on the SVD/Grow Better FB pages. Basically, start with the words LOVE IS, write a short drabble/one shot and at the bottom finish the quote.Crowley never really learned how to relax...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Love_Is_2021





	Love is Safety

LOVE IS:

Crowley never really relaxed. Being a demon meant constant vigilance, always looking out for other demons who would dismember or discorporate you as soon as look at you. He had perfected the art of remaining constantly alert while looking like he was completely oblivious to the world around him. But Crowley wasn’t a snake just because he liked the way the sun looked on his scales. Everyone knows that even a coiled snake is more than capable of biting, no matter how asleep it looks.

His tautness and tenseness for danger carried over to the angel. Crowley wanted to keep Aziraphale safe from everything. From the world, from Heaven, and sometimes from himself. The blessed idiot had a knack for trouble. Crowley’s safety was secondary. He was used to always being ready for danger, a coiled snake ready to attack at the slightest hint of danger.

Always be alert for danger. Always assume that if you don’t keep your eyes open all the time when the angel is near, something bad may happen to you both.

When they had been apart, Crowley had been plagued with vivid nightmares of Aziraphale being consumed by hellfire, being beheaded, hurt beyond repair because Crowley didn’t keep his promise to keep him safe from all danger.

It’s much much later, after the world hasn’t ended and they’re finally, **finally** free to be together in the open. But Crowley cannot throw off the shackles that Hell has put on him so easily, and he still tenses sometimes, still jumps at shadows. Aziraphale comes over and pulls the stiff, shaking demon into his arms. “You’re okay, my love. We’re both okay. We’re safe.”

Safe. One word, with a universe behind it. 

SAFETY. 


End file.
